


Smut Of Transformers

by HowlsMoon



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A smutty love triangle rp No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Smut Of Transformers

Regina was at the Autobot base and she was reading a book while playing video games with Jack.

Megatron was on board his ship and he was sitting on his throne as he thought of how to destroy Optimus once and for all.  
5 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee watched them play their game curiously. He always loved it when the humans played their video games.

Sparrow was trying to repair her small ship that had crashed into a forest on earth.

 

Starryyeah

Online  
Regina walked over to Bee the one she had a crush on. She was the only other one besides Raf that could understand him.

Megatrin beamed down to earth and he noticed a small ship was in the middle of the forest. Curious he walked over to it.  
5 days ago

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Back  
5 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee looked down at Regina and smiled kindly. "Hi Regina! What 'cha doin'?" He said curiously with a slight tilt of his head.

Sparrow was working on fixing the engine for the ship but it looked like it might take a little while.  
4 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
“Nothing much Bee. I just wanted to let you know that I’m in love with you Bee,” Regina sighed and smiled in contentment.

Megatron snuck up behind her and he grabbed her deciding she was going to be his sparkmate. He brought her back up on his ship.  
4 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee smiled greatly as he picked her up. "I love you too Regina. With all my spark." He said happily.

Sparrow was caught by surprise and tried to get out of his grip when he grabbed her.  
4 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina blushed beet red as she also hugged onto his leg. She asked him to show her his holoform.

Megatron took her to his chambers and he laid her down on his berth and he got on top of her.  
4 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee transformed into his holoform and went over to her, hugging her tightly before kissing her.

Sparrow tried to move away from him. "What do you think you're doing!"  
4 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina moaned into the kiss as she rubbed his chest and she deepened the kiss.

Megatron smirked as he bit her neck and made hickeys on her neck leaving love marks.  
4 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee pulled her close, making their bodies flush as he deepened the kiss with a tilt of his head.

Sparrow gasped and tried to push him off. "H-hey! Stop that!"  
4 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina mewled in delight and in bliss as she shuddered and trembled and shivered with ecstasy.

Megatron moved down to across her shoulders where he nipped and nibbled more love marks on her.  
4 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee picked her up when the others weren't looking and he went to his room with her for more privacy.

Sparrow quickly pushed him away and tried to run to the door.  
4 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina squeaked when he picked her up and she blushed a deep shade of red. Then she held onto him tightly.

Megatron growled now getting pissed and annoyed. He grabbed her again and shackled her to his berth as he got back on top of her.  
4 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee smiled at her as he went into his room and had a human sized bed. He closed the door and laid her down. 

Sparrow tried to pull free but couldn't. "What are you doing!"  
4 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina blushed a deep shade of pink as she gazed up into his beautiful blue eyes stroking his cheeks.

Megatron said that he was gonna interface with her and that she was noe his sparkmate. He sucked at her opening.

Bee climbed over top of her as he smiled down at her before kissing her deeply as he pulled her closer. 

Sparrow gasped and tried to get free. "Stop!"  
4 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina told him to start marking her neck with hickeys wanting to be Bee’s and Bee’s one and only.

Megatron just continued to ignore her as he fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her moaning.  
4 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee smiled and started biting all over her neck, leaving hickeys and love marks everywhere. 

Sparrow tried not to but moaned as she struggled.  
4 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina elicited some more whimpers and groans this time rubbing his shoulders and then his chest.

Megatron put his tongue inside her and he licked and lapped all over everywhere inside her opening as he rubbed and stroked with his fingers.  
4 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee took off her clothes as he kept biting all over her neck and he reached down and rubbed her opening. 

Sparrow moaned loudly but kept trying to get free. "Leave me alone!"  
4 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina told him to now suck on breasts good and hard. She didn’t wear bras and Bee now knew that.

Megatron took his tongue and his fingers out of her and positioned himself as he slowly and gently entered her.  
4 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee started sucking on her breast as he started thrusting his fingers into her.

Sparrow gasped and tried to push him off but was still shackled.  
4 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina arched her back screaming his name in delight as she held his head closer to her chest.

Megatron then waited until she adjusted to him before he continued any further. He stopped inside her waiting.  
4 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee kept sucking on her breast as he thrusted his fingers into her faster harder and deeper. 

Sparrow whimpered as she kept trying to get free. "P-please..."  
4 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina gripped his shoulders and then scratched them as she moaned out his name in pleasure.

Megatron said it’s useless and futile to struggle and then started thrusting into her roughly and vigorously.  
4 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee moaned before moving down and beginning to shove his tongue into her opening and licking around. 

Sparrow screamed as she begged him to stop and tried to get free even though she couldn't.  
4 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina let out some more whimpers and groans as she gripped his berth and she moaned his name again.

Megatron grinded against her the sound of metal slapping against metal hips could be heard as he grunted.  
4 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee smiled before pulling his tongue out of her opening. He positioned himself before slowly pushing all the way into her then stopping to let her adjust. 

Sparrow whimpered as she cried a bit and begged him to stop before getting interrupted by her own scream.  
4 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina started to cry and moan in pain as it started to hurt her. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Megatron finally reached the end of inside her and he pounded the living daylights out of that spot.  
4 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee frowned in worry, not moving as he looked at her. He told her to tell him when she was okay for him to start moving again.

Sparrow screamed as she cried in pain. She tried to beg him to stop but she couldn't speak.

Regina then told him to move inside her as she scratched his shoulders arching her back moaning.

Megatron thrusted one last time into her and then he overloaded inside her pulling out panting heavily.  
4 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee nodded a bit and started thrust into her fast hard and deep as he moaned loudly.

Sparrow cried harder when she felt him overload inside her making her struggle more.  
4 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina screamed his name again out in pleasure and she mewled too gripping his shoulders.

Megatron unshackled her and he pulled her into his arms and he went offline and he fell asleep.  
4 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee moaned loudly as he pounded into her at inhuman speed and he gripped her hips tightly.

Sparrow had tears streaming down her face as she tried to pull out of his grip and get to the door.  
4 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina moaned and mewled loudly as she gripped his berth and shuddered in delight.  
3 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee panted as he kept thrusting. "I-I feel close!" He shouted as he thrusted deeper, faster and harder into her, pounding against her walls.  
3 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Not yet two more thrusting rp parts  
3 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
I know. He keeps pushing, ignoring the feeling.  
3 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina nodded but she wasn’t even close to climaxing just yet. She scratched his shoulders again and arched her back moaning.  
2 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee pushed the feeling away, not caring as he continued to pound into her, going deeper and deeper until he reached her end.  
2 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina screamed his name in pleasure as she gripped his shoulders and she reached her peak orgasming heavily all around him.  
2 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee couldn't take it anymore as he thrusted as deep and as hard as he could into her before overloading hard.  
2 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina moaned and mewled out slightly and loudly for him as she arched her back and shuddered in delight.  
2 days ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee panted heavily as he slowly pulled out of her before collapsing next to her on the berth. He pulled her close as he smiled greatly.  
2 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina panted and breathed heavily as she cuddled and snuggled into him and she closed her eyes falling asleep.

Bee held her protectively close to him as he yawned a bit before falling deep asleep as well.  
2 days ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
The next morning Regina woke up snuggled in Bumblebee’s embrace and she nuzzled his neck.

Megatron was online and he woke up and wanted to see if his sparkmate was still there or not.  
1 day ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee woke up the next morning and smiled greatly when he felt her nuzzle close to him. He held her closer as he kissed her head.

Sparrow wasn't able to get away in the night but also wasn't able to fall asleep so she just sat there, tear stains on her face.  
1 day ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina giggled as she rubbed and stroked him all over his body. She was absolutely in love with him as she sighed.

Megatron sighed. He didn’t want her to be afraid of him. He was a changed transformer. He hugged her tightly to him.  
1 day ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee smiled happily as he hugged her closer to him. "I love you so much." He said before kissing her gently. 

Sparrow shook slightly when he hugged her as she whimpered a bit and shut her optics tightly, scared.  
1 day ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Uh when is she not gonna be afraid of him?  
1 day ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
She'll calm down in a few minutes when he reassures her it's okay  
1 day ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Ok  
1 day ago

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina smiled into the kiss as she happily and eagerly kissed him back with passion mumbling, “I love you too.”

Megatron rubbed her back telling her that he was very sorry for what he did and he didn’t wanna hurt her. He told her he loved her.  
1 day ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee pulled her close as he smiled against her lips before pulling away and gently caressing her cheek. 

Sparrow looked up at him before hugging him tightly and burying her face into his chest.  
1 day ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
“Ahh bee please!” Regina whimpered cutely as her cheeks blushed a deep shade of red and her stomach then growled.

Megatron rocked her gently back and forth cradling her and comforting her. He kissed her all over her face purring.  
1 day ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee smiled at her before looking down at her stomach. "Let's go get you something to eat." He said as he sat up. 

Sparrow couldn't help but laugh a bit when he kissed all over her face.  
1 day ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina nodded and put her clothes back on and she wanted Bee to carry her to the human kitchen.

Megatron then let go of her and asked her if she would like a tour of his ship. He was hoping she’d say yes.  
1 day ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee's holoform put back on his clothes before he scooped her up into her arms bridal style and carried her to the human kitchen.

Sparrow looked up at him and nodded a bit. She didn't know how large the ship was at all.  
1 day ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina squeaked blushing a deep shade of pink and she snuggled against his chest warmly.

Megatron took her hand and went out of his berth room and first showed her his throne room.

CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee smiled down at her and gently kissed her head as he took her to the kitchen. He walked in and gently set her down on her feet.

Sparrow gently held his hand and gasped slightly at the size of the throne room.  
1 day ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina sat down and decided she wanted eggs bacon and toast for breakfast.

Megaron then showed her all of his allies and his friends on his ship including Starscream.  
1 day ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee nodded a bit and started cooking the food. Thankfully, cooking human food wasn't too hard and Raf had taught him practically all he needed to know about human foods.

Sparrow looked at everyone and shyly said hello. She wasn't one for being social with really anyone else.  
1 day ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina sat down in a chair and waited for food. She then snuck up behind Bee and squeezed his holoform’s butt cheeks saying mine.

Megatron then took her to his lab and he showed her what him ad his allies were doing and working on. He smiled down at her as he sighed.  
1 day ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee jumped in surprise as he made a rather loud noise before turning to her with a blush. "Hey!"

Sparrow looked around at everything curiously. She had never seen stuff like this before.  
1 day ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina giggled and sat back down as she grinned and still waited for him to finish.

Megatron asked her if she would like any energon to drink to refuel or replenish herself.  
1 day ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee soon set down all the food on the table and grabbed her a plate. He kissed her head before sitting down next to her.

Sparrow nodded a bit. She did feel slightly hungry but didn't want to be a bother about it.  
1 day ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina said thanks to him and gladly and happily ate her food chowing down on it as she hummed.

Megatron nodded be quickly gave her some energon cubes as he waited for her to eat and or drink them.  
23 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee smiled softly as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was just going to enjoy this peaceful moment. 

Sparrow thanked him and drank some of the energon but didn't eat much cause she never did.  
23 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina pretty soon finished eating her food and she burped and then looked away from him blushing beet red.

Megatron too ate and drank some of his energon supply and then picked he up carrying her back to his berth room.  
23 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee blinked a few times as he looked at her curiously. He smiled softly when he saw how brightly she was blushing as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

Sparrow squeaked slightly in surprise when he picked her up before she held onto him.

 

Starryyeah

Online  
Regina then saw Wheeljack. She blushed for she had a crush on him too. She moaned at Bee.

Optimus entered Megatron's ship and he sensed that there was a female transformer on board.  
21 hours ago

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Did my part  
21 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee looked at Regina before looking over at Wheeljack as he flashed a sly grin at Regina. 

Sparrow smiled a bit as she sat on Megatrons berth and slowly drank some energon.  
21 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina looked away embarrassed and hid her face in Bee's chest.

Optimus then went to Megatron's berth room and saw her the pretty one.  
21 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee blinked and looked down at her as Wheeljack walked over in his holoform and sat in the chair on the other side of her. "Hey cutey."

Sparrow looked up at him and tilted her helm curiously. She'd never seen him before, only the cons.  
21 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
"Wh-what's up Wh-Wheeljack?" Regina said stuttering nervously.

Optimus asked Megatron who the new girl was. He wanted to know more about her.  
21 hours ago

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Hey I'm on  
21 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Wheeljack grinned at her. "Why so nervous, doll? I won't hurt cha'." He said as Bee pulled her close to him. 

Sparrow looked over as Megatron came into the room. "Who is that?" She asked Megatron softly.  
21 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
"I-I love you Wheeljack besides Bee," Regina said hoping she didn't hurt Bee's feelings.

"That's Optimus Prime baby leader of the Autobots and used to be my archenemy."  
20 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee looked at Regina in surprise as Wheeljack blinked a few times before smiling. "You still love me right?" Bee asked. 

Sparrow looked at Optimus curiously. He seemed rather strange to her but interesting at the same time.  
20 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
"Of course I do Bee. With all my heart," Regina cooed to Bee as she kissed his lips softly.

Optimus smiled down at her and he kissed her hand all the way up her arm then to her cheek.  
20 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee sighed softly in relief before kissing her back gently and pulling her closer as Wheeljack huffed a but and moved over to the two, gently kissing part of Regina's neck. 

Sparrow watched him come over and giggled with a blush when he kissed her cheek as she looked away shyly.  
20 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina started to elicit some moans and mewls as she blushed beet red at the two.

Optimus then moved his lips to her lips and he kissed her passionately as he groaned.  
20 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee smirked a bit when he realized what Wheeljack was doing as he deepened the kiss passionately. Wheeljack gently held her hips as he kissed her neck. 

Sparrow blinked a few times before blushing greatly and kissing back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
20 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina just stood there whimpering as she got love from both Autobots.

Megatron joined in as he kissed and nibbled her neck while Optimus deepened the kiss.

CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee scooped her up bridal style into his arms as he nodded for Wheeljack to follow and he led the way back to his room for more privacy.

Sparrow gasped slightly before moaning in delight against Optimus' lips.  
20 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Going to sleep night  
20 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Night  
20 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina again squeaked and blushed because she knew what was gonna happen with Bee and with Wheeljack.  
”I love you Wheeljack.”

Optimus bit her bottom lip demanding entrance into her mouth and then slipped his tongue into her mouth and Megatron nipped her shoulders.  
10 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Wheeljack smiled at her. "I love you too doll." He said as he opened Bee's door and watched him carry her into the room. 

Sparrow gasped and moaned as she reached back and gripped onto Megatrons head.  
10 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina loved the both of them so much she couldn’t imagine her life without them in it. She snuggled against Bee.

Optimus started french kissing her while Megatron made hickeys on her arms and hands. Optimus growled into their makeout.  
9 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee smiled down at her as he sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap. He started kissing up her neck aa Wheeljack locked the door then came over and kissed her lips. 

Sparrow moaned loudly as she blushed more. They were both so dominating so she quickly submitted to them.  
9 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina started to moan into the kiss again as she rubbed their shoulders in pleasure stroking their human like skin.

Optimus soon came out on top and then both him and Megatron began to suck on her chest plates. They loved her so much.  
7 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Wheeljack kissed her passionately as he sucked on her lower lip. Bee pulled her close as he started leaving hickeys all over her neck. 

Sparrow moaned loudly as her back arched into their touch. She knew now she was going to end up sore after this.  
7 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina mewled into the kiss kissing Wheeljack passionately back. She knew they were dominating her.

Optimus and Megatron both went down to suck and bite her stomach and rub regions and made hickeys on them.  
7 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Wheeljack pushed her back into Bee as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, roaming what was his and Bee's as Bee searched for her sweet spot.

Sparrow panted a bit as she whined slightly before moaning extremely loudly.  
7 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina whimpered as she let Wheeljack dominate her mouth and Bee dominate her neck. She was so getting aroused.

Optimus and Megatron then both entered two fingers into her and they pumped them in and out of her finger fucking her.  
6 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Wheeljack took her clothes off before taking his own off as Bee did the same. Wheeljack began sucking on her breast as Bee bit her sweet spot.

Sparrow gasped and almost screamed in pleasure as she threw her head back.  
6 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
“Ahh Wheeljack Bee please ahh I can’t take it! God you guys are sexy and hot as hell!” Regina shouted as she grabbed their members in her hands.

Megatron and Optimus both rubbed and stroked along her inner lining and inner velvety walls as they both arched to be inside her fucking her brains out.  
5 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
They both pushed her down onto the bed as Wheeljack moved down and pushed two fingers into her opening andthrusting them in and out roughly as Bee sucked on her breasts.

Sparrow whimpered slightly from all the pleasure. "G-guys, I c-can't take much m-more!" She said before moaning loudly.  
5 hours ago 

Regina was now naked and now at their mercy underneath them as she arched her back out in pleasure as she moaned.

Optimus and Megatron both took their fingers out of her with Megatron underneath and Optimus on top as they both shoved their shafts into her.  
5 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Wheeljack pushed his fingers deep inside her as Bee moved down and joined him, shoving his fingers deep into her and the both of them finger fucking her vigorously. 

Sparrows optics widened as she gasped and gripped onto both of them as she screamed in pleasure. She was gonna be so sore.  
5 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina screamed their names out in pleasure and in lust as she gripped both of their shoulders for support.

Megatron and Optimus both started doing small quick paced thrusts inside her to test out her reactions.  
5 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
They both smirked a bit and pushed their fingers in deeper and pressed against her walls as Wheeljack licked up her inner thigh.

Sparrow whined slightly as she closed her eyes tightly and panted a bit before moaning loudly.  
5 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina screamed their names out in pleasure again as she came and climaxed all over their fingers inside her.

Megatron and Optimus both thrusted faster harder abd deeper into her while both groaned out in pleasure.  
5 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
They kicked their fingers clean before positioning themselves at her entrances. Bee stayed under her, kissing her cheek as they both slowly pressed all the way into her.

Sparrow screamed their names in pleasure as she gripped them both tightly. They were both so big.  
5 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina then arched her back scratching their shoulders in delight.

Optimus and Megatron both grinded their hips into hers as they growled and metal slapped against metal.  
5 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
They both slowly a bit to let her adjust as Bee kissed up her neck and Wheeljack kissed her deeply. 

Sparrow panted before screaming loudly in pleasure. They felt so good, it was hard for her to contain herself.  
5 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina told them to go faster harder and deeper into her as she screamed in delight gripping their shoulders.

Megatron and Optimus both thrusted roughly and vigorously into her while gripping onto her hips grunting.  
4 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
They both nodded and slowly started thrusting, steadily picking up their paces as Bee bit onto her neck to muffle his groaning but Wheeljack moaned and groaned loudly in pleasure.

Sparrow screamed their names in pleasure as she gripped onto them tightly.  
4 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina held on tight as she shivered and shuddered in lust and desire as she whimpered out their names again.

Optimus and Megatron hit her g spot repeatedly as they then released their liquids into her groaning as they did so.  
4 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Wheeljack gripped onto her hips tightly as Bee did the same with a loud groan. They were soon both slamming into her. 

Sparrow screamed in pleasure as her helm went back and she felt herself overload.  
4 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina couldn’t hold it back anymore. She screamed and then she climaxed all over their shafts inside her.

Optimus and Megatron then pulled out and slipped out of her high collapsing on either side of her panting.  
3 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
Bee moaned loudly as Wheeljack groaned in pleasure. They both slammed into her end roughly, cuming inside of her deeply.

Sparrow panted as she lay between them. She was definitely going to become sore the next day.  
3 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina panted and breathed heavily as she rubbed their crotches one last time and then kissed their cheeks.

Megatron and Optimus both wrapped their arms around her cuddling against her and drifted off to sleep.

CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
They both pulled out of her slowly before collapsing on either side of her, panting as they tried to calm down.

Sparrow giggled slightly when she felt them hug her before she drifted off to sleep as well.  
2 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina snuggled against them her breasts against Wheeljack and her butt against Bee’s crotch. She fell asleep shortly after.  
2 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Online  
They wrapped their arms around her protectively, Bee nuzzling into her neck from behind as they fell asleep.


End file.
